dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
L
Perfil thumb|250px|L *'Nombre:' 엘 / L *'Nombre real:' 김명수 / Kim Myung Soo *'Profesión:'Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, MC *'Apodos:' Calma, Ice Prince, VisuL, & MyungSol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso: '''66kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Piscis *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). **Universal Music (Japón). Biografía Kim Myungsoo, nació el 13 de marzo de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Antes de hacer su debut en Infinite fue modelo en un centro comercial. Asistió a Duk-soo High School y se graduó de la Universidad de Daekyung el 15 de febrero del 2013, junto con los miembros Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo, con especialización en música práctica.En el 2010, L hizo su debut con Infinite con el sencillo "Come Back Again" como el tercer vocalista principal y visual del grupo. El 15 de mayo del 2013, L lanzó su libro de fotografías titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", mostrando fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones – una versión coreana y una japonesa. El 1 de septiembre del 2013, Woollim Entertainment lanzó la segunda parte del teaser de L's Bravo Viewtiful y se dio a conocer que se lanzará el 25 de septiembre en Corea y el 28 de septiembre en Japón. Debut En 2010, Myungsoo debutó con Infinite con el single "Come Back Again" como vocalista visual del grupo. Se anunció una nueva unidad de sub-unidad, INFINITE F, compuesta por Sungyeol, Myungsoo y Sungjong. Se realizó la canción Heartbeat y cuenta con otra canción en Season 2. Están fijados para debutar en algún momento en el futuro. En 2010, Infinite apareció por primera vez en el reality show You Are My Oppa introducir el grupo antes de hacer su debut el 9 de junio Interpretaron canciones de su primer EP Primera Invasión con los singles "Come Back Again" y "está de vuelta". Debut en Japón Infinite extraoficialmente debutó en Japón con su primer single japonés To-Ra-Wa ''el 26 de enero de 2011 Inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento, su ''Evolución álbum alcanzó el número 3 en gráficos en tiempo real para las ventas en Corea.La canción rematado al # 1 para tonos de llamada en los gráficos diarios de la sección K-POP de la parte superior página web móvil de Japón. Infinito lanzado varias canciones individuales de alquiler incluyendo " Ella está de vuelta "," BTD (antes del amanecer) ", y" Más de Nada "antes de que oficialmente debutó en Japón. Infinito hizo su debut oficial con la versión japonesa de " BTD ". " BTD "fue lanzado el 19 de noviembre de 2011. El sencillo fue lanzado en tres versiones, un CD + Photobook incluyendo 40 páginas de álbum de fotos, CD + DVD que incluye su primer escaparate japonés en Zepp Tokyo el 21 de julio de 2011, así como "BTD" 's vídeo musical y el making-of, y la edición regular. Todas las ediciones viene con un azar (1 de 7) tarjetas de comercio. El lado B del single es " Can U Sonrisa ", una nueva versión de su segundo mini álbum EVOLUCIÓN encuentra en la tercera pista de su primer álbum solo Inspirit . En diciembre de 2011, que digitalmente lanzaron su primera canción de Navidad "Blanca Confesión (Últimamente)". Fotografía El 15 de mayo de 2013, Myungsoo publicó su ensayo fotográfico libro titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", que muestra las fotos tomadas por él en un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones - una de Corea y uno japonés. El éxito de ventas alcanzó el # 1 en pre-pedidos en las librerías en línea como Yes24 y Kyobo, y se vendió rápidamente después de la liberación. Woollim Entertainment lanzó L's Bravo Viewtiful Parte 2 el 25 de septiembre de 2013 en Corea y 28 de septiembre 2013 en Japón. Al igual que su predecesor, el libro también lo hizo en la lista del bestseller. Carrera de Actor * Myungsoo hizo su debut como actor en 2011 con el personaje de "Jiu" en el drama japonés que se emitió en TV Asahi. [ 4 ] * En 2012, se desempeñó como guitarrista Lee Hyun Soo en el drama de la cadena TVN "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" y fue parte del elenco de la cadena MBC Sitcom "What is Mom?". [ 5 ] * En 2013, participó en el drama de terror romántico de la cadena SBS "Master´s Sun" como la versión joven del personaje de So Ji Sub, Joo Joong Won. * En 2014, interpretó el papel de Secretario Gil en el drama Cunning Single Lady , co-protagonizada con Joo Sang Wook y Lee Min Jung. * El 1 de agosto de 2014, Woollim Entertainment confirmó que Myungsoo actuaría junto Rain y Krystal de F(x) en el drama de la cadena SBS My Lovely Girl. Él hará el papel de el segundo protagonista masculino, Si Woo, que es el visual del popular grupo de K-Pop Infinite Power y cae profundamente enamorado de Yoon Se Na (Krystal). El drama saldrá al aire los miércoles y jueves a partir 17 de septiembre. * Se ha confirmado que L será parte del nuevo drama de SBS “The Time I Loved You, 7000 Days” , el drama será estrenado el 27 de junio del 2015. Su personaje, Sung Jae, será un interno en la compañía de Oh Hana ([[Ha Ji won) * Se ha confirmado que L será parte del nuevo drama The Blue Of My Heart, 'su personaje será Kang Jae Ho. * Se confirmo que '''L '''seria parte del Web Drama Chino "Black Cat". * El 10 de agosto de 2016, Woollim Entertainment confirmo a OSEN que '''L '''tendría su primer rol protagónico: ''“L ha sido elegido recientemente para ‘The Day After We Broke Up’ (título provisional) de KBS 2TV. Es un drama especial de cuatro episodios. L está trabajando duro para mejorar su interpretación”. * El 12 de Octubre de 2016, una fuente de JTBC reveló la noticia, diciendo: “Actualmente estamos considerando a L de INFINITE para el próximo drama ‘Solomon's Perjury (jTBC)’ (título provisional). Todavía no ha sido confirmado” * El 1ro de noviembre de 2016, una fuente de “Solomon's Perjury (jTBC)” confirmó: “Debido a problemas relacionados con sus horarios, L no podrá aparecer (en el drama). Él quería unirse al drama, pero finalmente lo rechazó”. ''Woollim Entertainment, también comentó el 1ro de noviembre: ''“('L) Se encuentra actualmente terminando los 4 episodios del drama ‘The Day After We Broke Up’ (título provisional) y aún no ha decidido nada sobre su próximo proyecto”.'' * Después de rumores de que L''' estaba en conversaciones para el próximo drama histórico de MBC Monarch, se confirmo que el estará interpretando el personaje de un falso rey llamado Lee Sun que proviene de la clase extremadamente baja, el drama saldrá al aire en algún momento de la primera mitad del 2017 y para este proyecto ya se han confirmado a Yoo Seung Ho y a Kim So Hyun. '''Actuación de Voz Myungsoo y otros miembros de INFINITE hicieron la voz de doblaje de los dibujos animados de "Tienda Wara" desde diciembre 27, 2011 hasta marzo 27, 2012 Dramas *Monarch (MBC, 2017) *The Day After We Broke Up (KBS2, 2016) *Black Cat (2016) *The Blue of My Heart (2016) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Salamander Guru (SBS, 2012, Cameo) *Shut Up! Flower Boy Band (tvN, 2012) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Love You Like U (junto a Lim Kim)'' tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band (2012) Películas * Mr. Shark (2016) *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) * Infinite Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Doblaje *'2011:' Wara Store Videos Musicales *'2010:' Run - Epik High *'2011:' Starlight March - Strawberry Fields *'2012: '''60 sec - Sung Kyu *'2013:' Love Blossom - K.Will *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Programas de TV *2016 tvN SNL Korea 8 *2016 JTBC Knowing Bros *2016 MTV Taiwan Idol Of Asia Interview *2016 KBS MV Bank Stardust *2016 Weekly Idol *2016 KTV Special Interview *2016 MBC King of Mask Singer (EP.63) *2016 MBC Celebrity Bromance (Junto a Kim Min Suk) *2016 MBC Showtime Infinite *2015 KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *2015 KBS Hello Counselor (Woohyun, Sungyeol and L) *2015 Weekly Idol *2014: Full House (10.12.2014) * 2014 Mnet This is INFINITE *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia, Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 (L) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet ''Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' * 2014: KBS Hello Consuelor *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (Ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Reality show *'2015-2016:'MBC: Showtime Infinite * 2014: '''Mnet: This is Infinite! * '''2013: Mnet: 10 Days in Japan Story * 2013: Infinite 8 days in America * 2013: TrunQ Korea: INFINITE Busan Wish Travel * 2012: Mnet Ranking King * 2012: KBS Birth of a Family con A Pink * 2011: Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2010: '''Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * '''2010: MBC "Infinity Girls" * 2010: Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" Programas''' de Radio' * '''2014: '''FM4U Kim Shin Young (22/07/14)(junto a infinite) * '''2014: '(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung (4/06/14)(junto a infinite) * 2014: '(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (4/06/14)(junto a infinite) * '''2014: '(MBC) Simsimtapa (4/06/14)(junto a infinite) * '2013: '(KBS) Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio(junto a infinite) * '2013: ('MBC) Sukira Kiss The Radio(junto a infinite) * '''2013: (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show(junto a infinite) * 2013: (KBS) ShimShimTaPa(junto a infinite) * 2013: (SBS) Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game(junto a infinite) * 2013: Young Street Radio(junto a infinite) * 2013: (KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13).(junto a infinite) * 2013: (MBC) FM Younha's Starry Night Radio(junto a infinite) * 2013: ('MBC) ShimShimTaPa(junto a infinite) * '''2013: '(SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show(junto a infinite) * '''2013: (KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio(junto a infinite) * 2013: (KBS) Radio en Árabe(junto a infinite) * 2012: (KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume(junto a infinite) * 2012: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio(junto a infinite) * 2012: (MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio(junto a infinite) * 2012: (KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio(junto a infinite) * 2011: SEED RADIO 97.5 FM(junto a infinite) * 2011: ShimShimTaPa(junto a infinite) * 2011: '''(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio(junto a infinite) * '''2011: Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time(junto a infinite) * 2011: Youngstreet(junto a infinite) * 2011: Younha's Starry Night Radio Show(junto a infinite) * 2011: Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show(junto a infinite) * 2011: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio(junto a infinite) * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show(junto a infinite) * 2011: Younha's Starry Night(junto a infinite) * 2011: Young Street Radio(junto a infinite) * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show(junto a infinite) * 2010: Youngstreet(junto a infinite) * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (Con Sistar)(junto a infinite) * 2010: Starlight radio(junto a infinite) Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 *Elite Uniform (Con IU) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi *Canon CF *Nature Republic ACUA *Abandoned Dogs Prevenion Campaing ( 2012 con Sung Yeol) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2013) *Elite (2013) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2014) * Childfund Korea (2014-2015) * Vinistyle Cosmetic (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Visual, 3er Vocalista Principal y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad:' INFINITE F **'Tipo de voz:' Barítono. *'Educación: ' **Duksoo High School **Escuela de información en industria Ahyun (foto y vídeo) **Universidad de Daekyeung (Departamento Música y práctica) **Universidad de Hoseo (Música) *'Aficiones: ' Cocinar, rapear, hacer ejercicios , dibujar (incluso autorretratos), carpintería *'Especialidad: ' Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación y guitarra acústica *'Lema:' Carpe Diem (Aprovecha el día, en latín) *'Familia:' Padres, hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo) *'Fanclub: ' eLements *'Religión:' Católico. *'¿Qué piensas de tu personalidad?:' Todo el mundo me malinterpreta porque soy tímido con los desconocidos. Pero cuando me hago amigo de alguien, soy amistoso (amable, abierto,…). *'Tipo ideal:' Chicas con el cabello largo, ondulado y oscuro, de imagen inocente, divertida y agradable. Su tipo ideal famosa es la actriz y cantante de T-ARA Jiyeon *''' Color Favorito: ' Negro. *'Banda Infinite:' Tocan canciones de Infinite en forma instrumental; L en la guitarra eléctrica, Dong Woo en el bajo, Sungyeol en la batería y Sungjong en el teclado, * Es el capítulo 7 de "This is INFINITE" L DIJO estar en 2do Nivel de Taekwondo. Hoya y L lo confirmaron con una demostración. *Es el maknae de la Vocal Line de INFINITE (Woo Hyun, Sung Kyu y L). *Es el maknae de la Visual Line de INFINITE (L, Woo Hyun y Sungyeol). *Es parte de la Maknae Line de INFINITE (Sung Yeol, L y Sung Jong). * Es muy bueno en carpintería, debido a que aprendió de su papá. En el Programa de KBS Birth of a family, '''L' diseño e hizo Una casa para perros; además de unas placas de identificación. *Hay Muchas teorías acerca de su nombre artístico, una de ellas es que fue dado por la agencia debido a la perfecta forma de su nariz. *Dijo del una entrevista que sus amigos le llamaban L debido un su comportamiento parecido al personaje del manga / anime Death Note. *Se rumorea que formará parte de INFINITE V junto a Sungkyu y Woohyun. *Antes de hacer su debut fue modelo comercial en centro de la ONU. * Voto como el mejor baile de k-pop por Roly Poly (T-ara) en Weekly Idol. *Decidio convertirse en cantante despues de ver cantar a Craig David. *Tomo clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun para Before The Down. *El 27 de septiembre del 2013 Woolim confirmó que Kim Myung Soo y la ulzzang Kim Do Yeon sostuvieron una relación, la cual duró sólo 4 meses. *Dicen Junto a Kai (EXO) es la combinación del actor japonés Fukushi Sota (Foto) *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para hombres, por lo que hablaba poco y era cauteloso. *El Primer dia que estuvo en Japón para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentía solitario e hizo una llamada internacional que le costó $ 200,000 Won. *Mientras L estaba en Japón, Shirota Yu le enseño algunas frases en español. *Tiene una imagen de chico frío y fresco. Pero los miembros dicen que es animado y divertido. *Cuando está cansado se le hace un doble parpado en el ojo izquierdo. *Le gusta mucho el skinship, especialmente con Woohyun. *Sus mejores amigos en INFINITE son Sung Yeol, Sung Jong y es muy cercano a Woohyun. * Según él, la pose que hará derretir el corazón de una chica es lanzar un beso al aire. * Es el tipo ideal de Sowon de GFRIEND y de Kei de LOVELYZ * Compuso una canción especial para sus fans que presentó en el OGS. * Bailó una canción de Orange Caramel junto a Sungjong y Sungyeol, en Japón. *Se le conoce por estar siempre distraído, porque la mayor parte del tiempo suele estar perdido en su propio universo. *Después del lanzamiento de Destiny, INFINITE se mudo a nuevos apartamentos. Primero compartía habitación con Sunggyu, Sungyeol y el manager, pero al quejarse los vecinos por el ruido que hacían al llegar tarde de sus promociones volvieron a mudarse. * Myungsoo junto a Dongwoo son los que tienen sueños mas pesados. * Una de sus manías es lamer sus labios. *Actualmente vive en un apartamento junto con Woohyun, Sungjong y Sungyeol, mientras que Sunggyu, Hoya y Dongwo viven en otro. *Le gusta mucho tomar fotografías. Reveló su álbum de fotos personal, el cual se vendió muy bien en el extranjero y quedo en Corea como un best-seller. * Su modelo favorito para tomar le fotos es Sungjong, tal como se ve en su libro, L dice que el maknae es el más lindo de todos; mientras que este dice que L es el más guapo. Sungjong sabe que L constantemente le está tomando fotos y posa para él ocasionalmente o sólo lo deja hacerlo. *En septiembre reveló su segundo ensayo fotográfico, llegando también ser bestseller coreano. *El 15 de mayo del 2013, lanzó su libro "L's Bravo Viewtiful" en el que muestra fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 Días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones: una versión coreana y una japonesa. Este libro rápidamente alcanzó el # 1 en pre-órdenes en librerías Yes24 como línea y Kyobo. *Según los miembros, L es el segundo mejor bailarín del grupo después de Hoya. *L ha demostrado ser uno de los vocalistas más importantes en Infinite al poder llegar a las notas altas, como en "In the summer" y en las canciones de INFINITE F. * Tiene un parecido al ulzzang Lee Dong Hoon. * En varios programas los miembros de INFINITE, han dicho que L, además de guapo, es muy listo. Como lo mencionó Woohyun en el programa de INFINITE Ranking King (Ep 6). * En INFINITE Ranking King y en otros programas, se puede ver que L es muy bueno en las matemáticas. * En el episodio 3 del programa de Mnet, "This Is Infinite", todos los integrantes tenían una novia con la que podían hablar, etc. L con su novia del reality se hizo unas cuantas selcas, cuando agarro su móvil de L vio que le gustaba tomarse fotos * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños junto con Eli Integrante de U-KISS. *Está entre los ídolos masculinos con proporciones de oro, junto a Suho y Sehun de EXO, y Daehyun de BAP. *Se le Pregunto en una encuesta que si no estuviera en INFINITE a que otro grupo le gustaría pertenecer, a lo que respondió que MBLAQ. *Fue elegido en un programa como el ídolo con los labios más besables. *El CEO le dijo que no riera tanto frente a las cámaras para mantener esa imagen seria que aparenta. *Poco antes de debut, solía ir casi diario al mismo restaurante para comer estofado de kimchi ya que se había obsesionado con el sabor. * Sungjong dijo que L se había obsesionado con la comida además del color negro, tanto así que lo obligaba a salir a comer juntos todas las noches Udon. *Fue ubicado en el Puesto # 4 en el ranking de hecho por Arirang Tv Como el ídolo de kpop más atractivo. *Tuvo que conseguir su licencia de conducir para participar en el drama Cunning Single Lady. *El 15 de Febrero del 2013, junto con Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo se graduó de la Universidad Daekyung. *La mayoría de su ropa es negra, ya que cree que le sienta bien. *Tiene un gran parecido con Shin Won Ho del grupo Cross Gene. *Si un miembro de INFINITE y él se llegarán a enamorar de la misma chica, la dejaría pues no quisiera perder la amistad con los miembros. *Antes de dormir siempre mira la televisión. *Le gusta ir de compras. *Es el único Miembro de INFINITE que prefiere los tragos caros. *Lee todos los cómics que sus fans le mandan. *Lo que mas le gusta de su cuerpo son sus ojos. *Cada que hay un comeback se siente muy inseguro. * Se tinturó el cabello por primera vez para las promociones de "Back". * Ganó el premio Síndrome de Personaje Secundario en los 10º Premios Anuales Soompi 2014 por su papel en el drama de My lovely Girl. * Es muy cercano a Krystal de F(x) * Hyung Dong es un gran fan de L. Como se ha visto en Weekly Idol, Hyung Dong siempre apoya y alaba a L en lo que sea que haga, incluso dijo que votaría en elecciones para que Myung Soo fuera el líder de INFINITE. * Participó en el drama "The Time We Were Not In Love ". * En el concierto de INFINITE en México que se llevo acabo el 13 de enero del 2016 en el Auditorio BlackBerry, L ve que algunas fans tratan de lanzar algo al escenario a lo cual el extiende su mano para agarrarlo pero cuando lo tiene inmediatamente lo tira al suelo soltando una risa junto con Hoya al ver que paso, L pensó que era ropa interior femenina y es por eso que lo tiro al suelo. Pero lo que realmente era una mascara de luchador, muchas fans se rieron de su reacción (https://youtu.be/hRmCp7OU56k) * Ha ganado el título de "Rey de los Visuales" debido a que todos, incluyendo los no-fans de INFINITE, lo consideran hermoso. * Tiene un gato llamado Byul y usualmente sube fotos del gato en su instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/BEVUi0KI8iO/?taken-by=kim_msl * Junto a Sungyeol hicieron una campaña y vendieron muchos cases para celulares con el fondo de sus mascotas y el dinero recaudado fue donado a una coorporacion para animales abandonados. * Estuvo en King of Mask Singer, y luego de perder en el primer round, sacó la máscara que lo ocultaba e impresionó a todos con sus habilidades como vocalista. *Es muy romantico, cuando se lo propone. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Instagram Galería L_01.JPG L_02.jpg L_03.jpg L_04.jpg L05.jpg L_06.jpeg L_07.jpg L_08.png Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SM C&C